rudofusfandomcom-20200213-history
Game FAQ
This page is for answered questions. If you want to '''ask' a question, use the talk page.'' General Game And Payment Questions 1. Is the game free? Only in the Astrub area (which is a rather large part of the map, considering what other 'free' games give you compared to member only areas). Outside of Astrub region you can only move around and send private messages to other players. To gain full access to Dofus you need a subscription (6.90 USD a month). For a full list of subscriber benefits, visit the http://www.dofus.com/en/mmorpg/pay page on the official Dofus site. 2. Why isn't the game free? Only the makers of Dofus can answer this question with absolute certainty, but we are willing to guess that it has something to do with the desires of the game creators to buy food and pay their rent. It is their job, yes? 3. Come ON, other MMORPGs are free! Why not Dofus? No computer game is totally free. Someone has to pay the costs somewhere down the line or the game wouldn't be available. All games have to pay for their servers, the people who create them, the people who keep them updated, etc, etc. Some use shops, some use subscriptions, some try to sell their software and updates, some use advertising, some have incredibly rich creators who can spend all their money on your entertainment (we don't know of any games like this, but it's possible there's one out there somewhere!), and some use a combination of these methods. Dofus has chosen subscriptons. But cheer up! At least there is a nice area with some fun things to do that you can play around in forever and ever and never pay a dime - aside from the electric bill. 4. But I'm too young/too poor/outside a country where they offer payment options! Why can't I play Dofus - all of Dofus - for free? In this world, you pay for what you get. If you pay nothing, you shouldn't expect to be waited on hand and foot. If you want to play a game with quality, someone has to pay for it. Keep in mind that many people have already paid to play Dofus, and if the game were made completely free tomorrow, they would all be very angry that they had been tricked into paying for something that was going to be free anyway. 5. Well, if Dofus is such a great game, why are there so many spelling and grammar errors in the text? Dofus was originally programmed to be a French game. The developers are all French and their English is limited. However, they are doing their best to correct as many errors as they can - and you can help! If you find a typographic error, either send in a ticket on the Dofus support website, or post to the Official Dofus Forums in the Typographical Errors and Spelling Mistakes forum. (When you're hunting for typos, keep in mind that Ankama Games tends to use European spelling patterns so words like "colour" and "centre" are not misspelled.) 6. They make the players do their work for them? Lame! Some of the English-speaking players have volunteered to help by proofreading, in order to save Ankama some time and because they like the game well enough to want to help the creators make it better. For the actual translation, they hired a full-time accredited translator. 7. Okay, so I paid to play this game. What now? Let us suggest a few things you might enjoy. If you have already completed all the Astrub Quests, you could get an Alignment. Alignments offer another series of quests and allows you to aggress other players for more Player Versus Player interaction. There are also many Dungeons to conquer and loot. Or you could check out all the Areas that you haven't been able to reach until now. May we suggest Moon Island or Wabbit Island? 8. Can I be in your uber-l33t guild? Most guilds have a minimum requirement of sorts (Usually level), don't waste time asking them all. General Gameplay Questions 9. Okay, so I signed up, logged on, made a character, but I can't move! Who's this person talking to me about statues and eagle-headed guys? When you create a brand new character, you have two options: you can go through the tutorial and learn the basic mechanics of how to fight and use your spells, or you can skip all of that and learn it on your own. If you click on Ganymede, the eagle-man, you will be escorted through the tutorial. If you click on the statue, you will skip the tutorial. If you have never played Dofus before, the tutorial is an excellent way to familiarize yourself with the battle system and learn a little bit about the Dofus story. It's also a pretty easy way to gain four or five levels before you go and venture in the world. 10. I went through the tutorial, and now I'm talking to this person under a statue of my deity. They're asking me to go get something or talk to someone, but I don't know where they are? This is what's known as a beginner's quest. Each race has a different quest that they can undertake to gain some experience and some money. Use your quest book to look at the steps required to complete the quest. Your quest book can also set your compass to point you in the direction of the next person you need to talk to. There are many quests in the game that you can undertake, some are in Astrub, some are in the P2P (pay to play) world. Most of them will give you either kama or experience, some give you both. You can usually start a new quest at any time, even if you haven't finished the last one you started. As of the latest version, only a few Quests on the Pandala island can not be started until you haven't finished a prior quest, otherwise quests are more dependent on your level and the strength of your character. For more information, visit the Quest page on this wiki. 11. How do I make enough kamas to buy decent equipment? The quickest way for a low level character to earn kamas is to kill gobbals and tofus (found south of Astrub) and sell the resources they drop (Gobball Horns, Tofu Feathers, etc.) at the resources sellroom at (4,-17). If you sell them in sets of 10, and price them competitively (1 kama below the lowest price), you will quickly earn enough money to buy decent equipment. You should probably concentrate on buying equipment for one character first, and work on getting a full equipment set (probably the Young Adventurer Set). 12. How do you say the name? The creators of this game, Ankama, are in France. Correct English pronunciation of the name is a matter for debate, but most people seem to pronounce it "DOE-fuss", it is the way french players pronounce it.